SHAA: Shadowhunter Arts Academy
by XxTrixityxX
Summary: Your favorite Mortal instrument characters as Art students of a high class art school that is connected across the world. Watch as they face there enemies in new ways.


Shadow Hunter Arts Academy SHAA

We walked through the crowded halls of the school wondering where our classes were. Simon had to readjust his backpack because it kept slipping off his shoulders. The hallway was littered with students from all across the country even some abroad to study at this prestigious facility for the arts. Shadow Hunter Arts Academy was where the best of the best in Theater, Music, Dance, and Art came to perfect their skills and go on to doing great things. That why I and Simon were here, both of us got in on grants as long as we didn't get into trouble. He was an inspiring singer, sound writer and me; well I got a knack for incredible doodles. But enough of that, being "Scholarship students" was worse enough but being late to our first class, not the best way to start. We looked at the door numbers; 112 113 114 115 and on and on.

"We have 1 minute to get to 125," Simon said trying to keep up with my long stride. "For a short girl, you walk fast."

"Yeah I know." I watched the numbers go by; 121 122 123 124. "Were here," I say as we open the door and come bursting in right as the bell rings.

"Well hello there. Nice to for you to grace us with your present Mr. and Miss….." The teacher asked.

"Mr. Lewis and Miss Fray," Simon says for the both of us. I scoot closer to him letting him know I got his back.

"Thank now please take a seat. My name is Mr. Hodge" He says gesturing to the seat in front of him. We both made our way to the sites and sat down.

"Now that everybody is here I would like to say official. Welcome to a new school year and a new start." He said throwing his hands to the side like a magician after he is done impressing the crowd. "In this class, we have a mixer of old students and a new student." He pauses to look at me and Simon. "Different 'Majors' and different ages too. So first everyone introduces you, these people will become your rocks in this school because in every other class it a cut-throat world." He looked around at the room "Let's start with Miss. Fray, please tell us your major and age please."

I take a deep breath then began. "Clary Fray, Arts, and 16 turning 17 very soon," I smile as I look to Simon, that when he took his turn. But before he could start Mr. Hodge said this. "Can you please say if you're new or not as well?" After a pause, Simon went.

"My name is Simon Lewis. Music is my major. Am 17 and as my friend Clary, we are new." He shyly smiled and pushed his glasses up on his face. A couple of students went. One went off the name Aline Penhallow, and another Helen Blackthorn. We got near the back when a blonde headed boy stood up his eye color stood out the most besides his obvious sexually appeal, they were golden like the sunlight missing with different shades of orange or yellow, even a bit of brown. "My Name is Jace Lightwood. My major is dance. I am 17 and have been going to this school for the past 3 years." He smiled and then sat down. I heard some girls giggle while others kept staring. There were two people close to the "golden boy' both looking similar, I guessed they were brother and sister. The girl stood up next her outfit actually catching me off as a bit risqué. "My name is Isabelle Lightwood. 3 years of dance and am 17." She sat down with grace and confidence that I couldn't pull off in a million years. The boy who I presume to be her brother stood up. "Alec Lightwood 19 actually. 5 year here taking extra dance classes and also the new co-chorographer" He sat down which as much grace but more stiff.

took a second and when no one said anything he spoke. "Well if that seems to be all then just come up here for your schedules and your dorm info." The whole class got up and went to his desk. After me and Simon got our we sat on the desk and read them over.

"Looks like after lunch we part ways for our major studies," he said sighing.

"Well what dorm room do you have?"

"Manhattan dorm. You?"

"Same," he said that when Isabelle I believe came up to us. "Yeah everyone in this class will be in the same dorm, mostly. "For moral support." She quoted the last part with her fingers, and then she smiled at Simon. "Hi, my name is Isabelle Lightwood if you already don't know." She sat at the desk behind me when her brothers or at least one of them and the "golden boy."

"Issy we need to get going," The older boy said. He gave me a long glance that was hard to determine but when I looked at the boy with the golden eye I could tell why. He gave me a longing glance as if he were to study me and my body. Simon picked up on it too but didn't express anything. As the trio got up the bell ringed. I gave them a couple of seconds before I gathered my things and faced Simon.

"That didn't go so bad," I said trying to be positive.

"Please, they were all staring at you for so long they were going to burn a whole in your clothes." Simon countered.

"From what?" I asked making my way to the door.

"All reasons, curiosity, hatred, lust. Pick your poison" Simon told me smiling.

"Well, I don't expect you to understand. The only girl that looks at you like that is Maureen." I countered back though I knew it stung a little. Simon was silence but kept walking to the next class as did I.

This year is going to be rough.

A/N So I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit short but I'll work my way up to 2000 or more words each chapter, stay tuned.


End file.
